Kakashi Hatake vs. Chein-Shin
Kakashi Hatake vs. Chein-Shin is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. The battle is in the Hall of the Forgotten; it is a fight between Hidden Leaf jonin and leader of Team Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake and rogue ninja of the Hidden Stone and member of Team Seiko, Chein-Shin. Prelude With Team Kakashi and Team Seiko gathered at the Hall, the members of Team Seiko are separated, and Team Kakashi pairs up with them one-on-one. As battles unfold across the Hall, Kakashi and Kagutsuchi have a stare-down. With neither of them making a move, Kakashi calls Chein-Shin out of the shadows. As Kakashi realizes who Chein-Shin is, Sakura attacks him from above. Chein-Shin evades the attack and returns fire with his Earth Style jutsu. Kakashi saves Sakura from the attack, and he tells her to get away from the fight. Kakashi orders her to relieve Naruto Uzumaki of his fight with Aya Ayaka so that he can take on Kagutsuchi. Sakura does so, and Kakashi and Chein-Shin prepare to battle. Battle In the midst of the other battles going on around them, Kakashi and Chein-Shin fight. During the battle, Kakashi is steadily becoming more exhausted, while Chein-Shin is still fully capable of fighting. Kakashi charges Chein-Shin, but Chein-Shin uses the Earth Style: Boulder Bounce to bring up a boulder off the ground to counter him. Kakashi is stopped dead in his tracks, and Chein-Shin follows up with the Earth Style Ninja Art: Vector Manipulation. The technique sends the boulder flying at Kakashi and hits him directly, sending him rolling across the ground while Chein-Shin continues his assault. He uses the Earth Style Ninja Art: Boulder Split to fracture the boulder into six spikes, and he once again uses his Vector Manipulation to send them at Kakashi. Kakashi escapes the attack via the Substitution Jutsu, and Chein-Shin spots him nearby. Kakashi recalls the effects of Chein-Shin's Vector Manipulation jutsu, being to control anything in motion, and Chein-Shin praises him for his knowledge. At the same time, a pebble bounces off the rubble nearby, and Chein-Shin uses his technique to pierce Kakashi in the shoulder with it. Kakashi is knocked off his feet, and as Chein-Shin walks towards him, Kakashi throws shuriken at him. Chein-Shin sends the shuriken back with his Vector Manipulation technique, and Kakashi is barely able to avoid them. As Kakashi attempts to gain ground against Chein-Shin, Chein-Shin picks up a rock and throws it into the air, using his Vector Manipulation to send it flying at Kakashi. Kakashi sustains an injury to the arm, knocking him back down to the ground. Chein-Shin sends another rock at Kakashi while he is down, but Kakashi uses a Lightning jutsu to destroy the rock, saving himself. Kakashi then uses the Lightning Style: Thunder Bullet, but Chein-Shin dodges the attack. Kakashi attacks Chein-Shin with the Chidori, but Chein-Shin uses his Vector Manipulation to take control of the electricity trailing off the jutsu, reflecting it back and electrocuting Kakashi. Chein-Shin kicks Kakashi into the ground, and as Chein-Shin lands nearby, Kakashi expresses amazement at Chein-Shin's ability to control the elements with his jutsu as well. Later on, as Team Baki arrives to help the other members of Team Kakashi, Kakashi and Chein-Shin are still fighting. Chein-Shin sends three large rocks at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodges them all. Chein-Shin attacks Kakashi directly while wielding a kunai, but Kakashi fends him off and gains distance between them. Chein-Shin uses the Earth Style: Boulder Bounce to ambush Kakashi upon his landing, and Kakashi is knocked back up into the air. Chein-Shin manipulates small pieces of rubble separated from the impact to pierce Kakashi, but Kakashi is revealed to be a Shadow Clone. Kakashi ambushes Chein-Shin, stabbing him with Chidori and driving him towards the ground. Chein-Shin attempts to counterattack with the Vector Manipulation, but Kakashi uses the Lightning Style: Thunder Bullet to perforate Chein-Shin completely. The Thunder Bullet creates a chain of electricity across the ground that Chein-Shin drops into, and Kakashi lands on the ground and causes the electricity to disperse. Aftermath As Chein-Shin lies dead on the ground, Kakashi contemplates how it is a good thing Chein-Shin was unable to use his puppet during the battle. He notes the summoning scroll at Chein-Shin's waist while thinking this. Category:Battle